


(Really) Short Stories

by White_meets_Green



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_meets_Green/pseuds/White_meets_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fanfics written by request. Every chapter is a different ship and setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SeiMako

Seijuurou threw Makoto on the bed. He swiftly took off his top and climbed over Makoto. "I've waited all day for this...for you." The red head said in a lower tone. Makoto felt shivers down his spine. They haven't done anything yet and he was already so turned on by the taller male. Seijuurou leaned down, his eyes closing. Makoto grinned and lifted his head up; it felt like an eternity went by and he felt nothing touch his lips. Opening his eyes, Makoto was suprised to find no one above him anymore. He looked around and next to him, passed out, was Seijuurou.

"Really Sei?" Makoto kept his voice quiet as he walked out of the room muttering to himself, with the only other noise was Seijuurou's loud snoring.


	2. ReiGisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei gets some pick-up lines from Rin.

Walking towards to the swim clubs changing rooms, he was already flushed a bright red. His hands were sweating bullets and the paper in his hand was all crinkled and everything less then perfect. Rei stood in front of the door, seriously shaking as he opened the door to find the one person he was looking for.  
Nagisa.

"Oh, hey Rei-chan!" Nagisa beamed. "Is...something up? You look...weirder than normal." The blond chuckled.

Rei nervously opened the paper with shaky hands. "D-D-D-Do you sit on a pile of sugar c-cause you have a sweet...ass." The blue haired male hid behind the paper and waited for a response from the other. He heard Nagisa suppressing a laugh and spit out another pick up line. "Is there a magnet in your pants? Cause I'm attracted to your buns of steel!" Rei said louder than he wanted, but he never had full control when he was nervous.

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa was giggling like crazy at this point. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you." This one made Nagisa quiet. 'Finally! One of Rin-senpai's pick up lines worked!' Rei thought.

Nagisa reached forward, lowered the paper from Rei's face, and kissed him. "I like you too Rei-chan."


	3. SouHaru

Right when Kisumi let it slip that Sousuke had a broken shoulder, Haru was going to take full advantage. Haru texted Sousuke, telling him to meet him at the indoor pool. He half expected Sousuke to tell him to fuck off but he agreed. He didn't wait long before Sousuke entered the door, looking just the same as last time. "Cut the thought guy act Yamazaki." Haru sassed at the taller. Sousuke was shocked that Haruka sad that. "I know about your little secret." He put extra emphasis on 'secret'.

"Wait are you talking about?" Sousuke stood in front of the entrance, keeping his hands in his pockets. "I don't have an 'act'."

Haru took a step forward and looked Sousuke right in the eye. He lifted his hand slowly and made an 'o' with his thumb and middle finger. "Oh really?" He flicked Sousuke's bad shoulder. The taller hit the floor faster and harder than you could say 'free'.

"S-Screw you Nanase." Sousuke looked up at the dolphin. "How did you find out?"

"Kisumi."

"That fucking strawberry poptart..." Sou said under his breath.

"Unique nickname." Haru got down to Sousuke's level.

"Why did you want me here? Just to kick me around-" Sousuke was cut off by Haru's lips kissing his shoulder. After that, Haru stood up and walked away. Sou stayed before it processed what just happened and he turned around to chase after the smaller boy.


	4. MakoHaru

Makoto grabbed Haru's plate and walked to the kitchen to wash them.

"Makoto." The black haired boy said in his normal stoic tone.

"Yeah?" Makoto called out from the kitchen.

"Oh um, nothing..." Haru's cheeks were a slight pink. "I just like the sound of your name."

Makoto felt steam come off his face he was blushing so hard. He dropped the plate in the sink and quickly walked over to his friend. He wrapped his arms around the smaller.  
"Makoto." Haru said once again. The brunet squeezed tighter and smiled. Haru out his hand on Makoto's arm, trying to push him away. "No, Makoto, You're crushing me." He instantly back away from Haru.

Makoto scratched at the back of his neck. "S-Sorry about that Haru. It's just, you saying you like the sound of my name is n-nice to hear because..." Makoto planned to tell his friend this but he didn't know when. 'Right now feels like the best time. And I may never get this chance ever again.' The taller thought before the words fell out. "I love you."

Haru froze. His eyes widened, he wanted to say it too but something was holding him back. "I-I..." The hope faded away from Makoto's expression and Haru could feel it. "Love you too." He look away; blushing dark pink.

"Haru..."

"W-What?"

He felt Makoto's arms around him once again but in a softer way. "Nothing, I just like the sound of your name."


	5. RinTori

Nitori missed sharing a room with his red haired senpai. Sure he had him during a tough time but he's changed, he's happier and Ai just wanted to see that side of him. "I'm gonna do it" He said out loud to himself. "I'm going to do it."

 

"What are you going to do Nitori-senpai?!" An overly excited face from the top bunk came right in front of his.  
"AH!" The silver haired boy hit his head on the wall from his jump. "Momo-kun, you can't just jump in front of me like that." He rubbed at head.

"Sorry, I just want to know what you're going to do."

Nitori flushed at that. "I-I can't tell you. It's a secret." He crossed his arms and looked away, hopping it would keep Momotarou from not asking questions but he knew he'd be pegged with even more.

"Ohhh, okay are youuuuuuuu" Momo thought of the most random things. "Going to throw a party? No, prank Yamazaki-senpai? No, um, going beetle hunting?!"

"None of them. I'm not going to tell you, you're gonna have to find out another way."

"Aww, Nitori-senpai is no fun." Momo retreated to his bed.

By the time night rolled around and Aichiro was completely certain the younger was asleep, he snuck out of his room. He made his way down to Rin's and peeked in.  
He was asleep. 'Perfect.' Nitori, being the quietest he could, crawled into Rin's bed and wrapped himself in the older's arms. Rin didn't move or complain so he hummed contently and let himself fall asleep right there.

The sun was bright against Sousuke's eyes. He yawned and made his way down onto the ground. "Hm?" He looked at the bottom bunk and found Rin cuddling Nitori in a messy way; limbs everywhere. Sousuke grabbed his phone, took a picture and sent it to a certain orange haired kid down the hall who he could hear scream in either shock, happiness, or both.


	6. MakoRin

It was unexpected, that he would like him. He was brash, cold, and hurtful but at the same time he was sweet, caring, and had a heart of gold. Nothing else was like Rin. What Rin meant to Makoto, is the equalivent of what water meant to Haru. He couldn't live without him.

"Makoto?" Rin slightly shook him. "Are you in there?"

Makoto snapped back to reality. "Oh what? Um, yeah. Hi." He smiled.

Rin sighed. "You've been doing this a lot lately, I'm starting to worry about you."

Makoto light up. "I always worry about you, like you're always on my mind." He tried to flirt but at the same time be secretive about it.

"Tsk." They sat in Rin's dorm. Sousuke was out with Aichirou and Momotarou for the evening, they invited Rin but he insisted that he stays here.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Eh," Rin laid back with his hands behind his head. "I here enough of them here. Going out with them would probably be a disaster."

Makoto leaned back to look at the redhead. "I-I..." 'Come on Makoto! Just say something!' "I don't get enough of you...Rin."

Rin was suprised by Makoto's courage; he never would expect the brunet to say something like that to him. Something told Rin to kiss the other, so he did. Makoto melted, he swears he saw heaven when Rin kissed him. He tangled his fingers the the wine red hair to deepen the kiss.

"Rin..."


	7. SouMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Titan AU

Makoto held the picture of his best friend, Haruka, close to his chest and whimpered. He felt a small nudge from the bunk beneath him. "Oi, if you're going to cry, can you wait?" Sousuke peeked his head out from his bunk.

Makoto looked down at the other. "S-Sorry... I just never wanted Haru-chan to leave."

Sousuke ducked back to his bed. "Well it's not like he had much of a choice. Stripping in public IS illegal...so is swimming in the kings fountain. The Military police were going to take him sooner or later."

Makoto looked at the ceiling, feeling a tear roll down his face as he hiccuped. "What about Rin? Would you say the same for him?" Makoto raised his voice. "Would you say that the one you love was bound to be taken away sooner or later?!"

Sousuke stood up and looked right at Makoto. "Rin didn't have control of getting eaten by a Titan, Makoto!" He yelled back.They were the only ones in the barracks as Makoto was up all night crying and Sousuke couldn't sleep because of it. Sousuke started tearing up. "I'm sorry Makoto... It's just been very stressful lately because of," He limply pointed at the picture clutched to the brunets chest. "ya know."

Makoto showed him the picture. It was all of them as kids. "I know you were never great friends with Haru but I know you'll miss him."

"Yeah..."

The room fell awkwardly quiet and Makoto squirmed in his bed. "So you said you were stressed?" Sousuke looked back at the latter who was a bright red. "I always thought you were, uh, kind of attractive..."

"You want to?" The dark haired man gave a questionable look. "I mean, our friends just died yesterday and you already want to sleep with me?"

"N-No, it's not like that! I just- We just need to take out minds off of it for a bit." Makoto climbed out of his bunk and on to Sou's.

Sousuke sat next to him. He breathed steadily as he wasn't sure if the other had gone insane or if he was serious. Somewhere in the middle of his thoughts, Makoto kissed him. Sousuke's eyes widened more when Makoto pushed him down on the bed. He didn't know what to do at first but he closed his eyes and slowly started to kiss back. He felt Makoto's hand slip under his shirt.

"Uhhh..." A voice broke them out of their moment. Nagisa stood in the doorway blushing. "Well Mako-chan and Sou-chan... I never would've guessed."

"Nagisa!" Both of them yelled.


	8. MomoGou

It was quite obvious that the younger Mikoshiba also had a crush on Gou. Rin never allowed Momotarou to even touch Gou, Sousuke protected her as well, but sometimes the little redhead was too unpredictable.  
"Come Gou-san!" Momo was practically pulling Gou by the hand.

"I'm trying." She breathed heavily. "This hill is just too steep!" When she took her next step, she stepped on a pebble and slipped. Her force pulled Momotarou with her, causing their bodies to collide and fall. Reacting on instinct, he wrapped his arms around her to try and protect her. Tumbling down the hill, Momo just happened to hit all the hard obstacles; rocks, sticks, even prickers. They landed behind a bush and Gou was on top of Momo. The boy had the dirtiest and messiest hair with a few scars on his face.

"I'm so sorry!" Gou started spazzing. "I didn't mean to slip and fall and I didn't mean to bring you down with me and-" Momo caught Gou's lips between his.

"It's fine." He smiled. "As long as you're okay, I could get best everyday and not mind."

Gou wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.


	9. ReiRin

"Rei!" Rin pounded on the door. "Come on, help me!"

Rei tugged on it. "I'm trying." His hand slipped off and he sighed. "Guess you'll be stuck in there forever Rin-san."

"Hell no." Rin kicked the door. "I'm not going to be stuck in your bathroom."

"Is there something wrong with my bathroom?!" Rin didn't reply. He didn't care much about the room he was stuck in, he just wishes the handle never broke off. "Have you trying running into the door?" Rei questioned.

"Hmm, no. But I'll try anything as long as it gets me out of here." Rin backed up as far as he could and rammed his body at the door, shoulder first. It didn't open. 'Sousuke would hate this.' The redhead have a small chuckle.

"Try again." Rin did the same thing again. The door flew open upon Rei's surprise. Rin came flying at the other and accidentally collided his lips with Rei's. They stared at each other with wide eyes. They both backed away stuttering out apologizes. But then-

"You're not that bad of a kisser...Rei."

Rei blushed heavily. "Y-You too."

Rin smiled and kissed him again, this time with no apologies.


	10. SeiGou

Seijuurou knew he wasn't supposed to even be looking at the girl, but his heart yearned for her. And he couldn't help it if they had gotten stuck in this weird position in the broom closet. She pulled him in there. It was barely big enough for him alone so adding someone else, even her small size, made it very uncomfortable. She was between his legs and he was practically huddling over her.

"You wanted to tell me something?" He asked, trying to get the awkward air out between them. When she looked up at him with a large blush on her face, he couldn't help but blush himself.

"I-I uh..." Gou stuttered out. She knew the male wouldn't reject her but she was still nervous.

"Listen, I'm sorry for interrupting you but we need to hurry before someone notices that we're both gone." Gou instantly knew who he was talking about and tried to speed up the process, she didn't want to get the older Mikoshiba in trouble.

"I...I really like you." She leaned forward to rest her entire weight against him. "You just treat me so nice, like I'm your everything."

She felt arms wrap around her and warmth spread through her entire body. "You are my everything."


End file.
